Child of Prophecy: The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja
by CaptArtoo
Summary: A Naruto Re-Write that will attempt to fix all the plotholes and ignore the over use of fanservice.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm fall morning, unusually warm for an October morning. Today was just an average day. Or so some had thought. "D-dear, I might be a tinsy wincy bit in labor..." This conversation was between the Fourth Hokage of the Villiage Hidden in the Leaves and his extreamely pregnant wife. "Let's go!" Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, bounced around his new office of nine days. "We need this, and that, can't forget these either!" He was the supposed calm prodigy until it had anything to do with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Minato called for his wife's midwife as he went to prepare the Sealing Chamber. "Love you, see you in a bit." With that he vanished with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

It was during the evening of October Nineth that Kushina's midwife dragged the blabber mouth through Konoha. "Oh Mikoto! How are you? And is this little Sasuke? Awww how cute~" The Uchiha bride smiled and laughed at her friend. She could not get a word in, this Uzumaki could have the whole conversation with Mikoto turned away. "I'm off to have my baby now~ This is so exciting!" Kushina's midwife slowly pulled her away. "Miss Kushina, please hurry we cannot dilly dally." Kushina laughed and bid her goodbye to her friend. The beast was not willing to let Kushina have a child and stay at bay. This was the Nine-Tailed Fox's only chance to be free.

Minato had finished writing all the seals around Kushina's bed. In the corner was a baby cradle, and Kushina gushed. "It's so cute!~" rumbles could be felt inside the room as Kushina had a big contraction. Everyone but Minato were afraid of the fox breaking free, but Minato was terrified about the baby. What if he didn't have anything in common? What if they became stronger than him by the academy?! What if he misses out because of being Hokage? Kushina smiled at him. "Are you worried about the Academy or the Hokage secnario?" Minato blushed at his wife. She stuck her tounge out at the child-ish toughts of her love.

Contraction after contraction caused waves of chakra to shake the mountain and cause slight panic in the Villiage. Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the night sky, being the Third Hokage he loved everyone in the villiage. Even though he had fath in his successor, it was too quite a night for an easy birth. He wouldn't know it for a few more hours, but Sarutobi was right. He decided to take a stroll in the Villiage, ease some and maybe get a late night snack. Hiruzen smiled to all the children and bid greetings to their parents. Everyone was enjoying the warm night, until they saw the orange glow just past the forest.

"Breath Kushi-"

A loud scream echoed throughout the room. Minato winced as he held her seal together. "Just a little more!" The midwife reassured the parents as she pulled out a brand new baby boy. She wrapped the baby up in a clan cloth and handed him to his mother. "He's so perfect~" Minato began gushing when they brand new parents heard a scream. What they saw was a cloaked man in a spiral mask holding the midwife with a kunai to her neck. "One move Yellow Flash and she dies. I just want the beast." Kushina quickly threw one of her husband's kunai at the man, he blocked it with his own kunai. A red glow appeared through the hole in his mask. ' _Sharingan?_ ' The newly parents were confused by this reveal. Was the Uchiha trying to steal the Nine-Tails? Or was it just a trator among the mist? Minato placed his hand on the midwife and teleported her outside the cave. The Masked Man sent a kick to Minato, it was blocked than countered with a Flying Thunder God formula and a punch to the gut. Kushina held on to her baby as Minato held them and teleported to a safe haven.

"Naruto..." Minato kissed his wife and put on his Hokage cloak. "I'm sorry honey. Love the name too~" he apologized as he put up a barrier seal. Kushina kept on saying Naruto to her new baby boy. She was crying tears of joy for her baby, but also tears of terror for her husband. Minato promised he'd return safely.

The Masked Villian had other plans. "Come on, you had to know I would find you." Minato got into a battle stance waiting for his next move. "You literally put your Seal on me. I just followed the chakra back to her." He ponted at Kushina who now had red chakra flowing out of her, monsterous intent could be felt as you could hear the apologies made to baby Naruto about the pain and fear Kushina was causing. The Man leaped for her only to be intercepted by a flurry of kick and slices from Minato. He moved faster then an eye could see but the Man here had a Mangekyo Sharingan, the evoled form of the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai.

Two kunai clashed back and forth, one was just a standard kunai and the other was a special crafted thee pronged kunai. The Man's Mangekyo Sharingan had a three-wheeled curved pinwheel styled pupil granting him the ability to phase through matter and short range teleportation. After it's activation Minato has not been able to land a hit on the Masked Man. He on the other hand has been knocking Minato around the battlefield. Minato threw his kunai at the man's head, it phased right through him with ease.

 _'1...2...3...Now!_ '

Minato appeared just above him with a blue swirling sphere of chakra in his right palm. "Raengan!"

Surprised, the man was hit in his left shoulder. Minato landed two more good hits on the Masked Villian which gave him the upper hand. In a desprate attempted to win he shot three huge fire balls strung together at Minato, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Chain!" Minato teleported back out of the way of each blast and as he realized his mistake, he was way too far from his wife and too late to make it to her. The Masked Man preform many handsigns in quick succession and smashed his palm into Kushina's seal. "Release."

Back at the Village people were painking around two in the morning was when the siren blared. All the villagers were escorted to the bunkers that were located deep within the Hokage Faces. Hiruzen had assembled a small squad; Danzo Shimura, Asuma Sarutobi, and Tsume Inuzuka. The four went to the front gate as the worst of Sarutobi's fears had occurred. The Nine-Tailed Fox was charging the Leaf Village. "Summoning Jutsu!" The Third Hokage summoned The Monkey King: Enma as support. "Long time Hiruzen. This is not for a drink I pressume?"

The Nine-Tailed Fox swiped at the gate breaking through Konoha's defenses. Enma transformed into Sarutobi's armament staff in order to support the Third Hokage. Ninjas of all ranks came to the defense of the Village. Explosive kunai, fireballs, and fuma shuriken rained into the Nine-Tails barely effecting him. The Nine-Tails roared in annoyance sending shockwaves ruining houses and shops alike. "Shadow Clone Shuriken: Exploive Kunai!" Sarutobi threw multiple kunai that cloned, sending hundreds of explosions upon the Fox. He charged chakra into his mouth and fired it to the Hokage Mountain. At the highest speed known Minato appear right infront of the blast. With highspeed movement Minato created a barrier with the Flying Thunder God jutsu, sending the Tailed Beast Bomb towards his preivous seal placed on the Masked Man before. The Masked Man warped onto the Fox casing a controling genjustu upon him. Just as his gaze captured the Fox, the Tailed Beast Bomb appeared right on top of him. The Man's Mangekyo Sharingan began to warp it away from this plane. "My my, so fast with a plan of attack, eh Yellow Flash?" Chuckles could beheard from under the mask. Minato flashed on top of the Fox landing blows on the supposed Uchiha.

Below the Third and the rest of the Ninja ranks tried to slow down the Fox and protect what is left of the Leaf. The Fox sent a claw into the dirt, ripping threw Danzo's right arm like it was dust. Screams of pain could be deciphered between the roars and explosions. Blood scattered across the ground, bodies were in shreds or ashes after each attack. Medical ninja were strained and many have lost their lives. The battle wasn't even over yet. Minato premormed handsigns and smacked his hands on to the Demon Fox, a Flying Thunder God jutsu formula traced it's way around the Fox. "Release!" Minato, the Masked Uchiha, and the Demon Fox vanished into thin air. Hiruzen and a few jonin followed them into the dark.

The Fox crashed into the ground in a barrier seal made by Kushina. The Masked Man started to warp away from the battlefield, but was caught in a person barrier jutsu crafted by Minato. _'Curse you Minato-sensei...'_ Kushina open a scroll and summoned a sealing jar, modeled after the Sage of Six Paths personal weaponry. "Minato-kun now!" The Fox knew what was going on and a roar that sounded like no erupted from the forest. Just as the Fox was being sealed away his claw darted for Minato. Kushina jumped infront of it to protect her husband from her resposibility, but alas the Fox was completely sealed away yet at the same time both husband and wife had been inpaled by the Fox's fading claw. The barriers began to fall and the Masked Uchiha warped away with the Jar. His mission completed and the vessel dead. Things couldn't have gone any better.

Hiruzen reached the battlefield just to see the Fourh Hokage and his wife bid farewell to their hours old son. As the life escaped from their bodies, the baby Naruto let out his first cry of sorrow.

 **\- 5 Years Later -**

"WAAAAHHH!"

A little boy with messy blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes darted through the streets of Konoha. The Villagers were always angry at him, kicking him out of places. Up until about a week ago he was in a foster home for young children. "Sorry brat our age limit is 5 and aren't you suppose to be 5 soon?" Just like that he was on the street. In all honesty the home took you in until 15 years of age when most people would be genins by that age. But Naruto Uzumaki wasn't allowed to enter the academy for one more year. So here he was running like hell away from some shopkeeper with a bag of stale rolls. Is it really stealing when he was planning to throw them out? Naruto just ran as fast as he could, because if he could make past the playground he'd be home free!

 _'Just a little further..._ '

Naruto thought running past the oddest color hair he'd ever seen, pink. ' _W_ _-who is she?_ '

The little girl with pink hair was by the enterance of the playground crying. She had tear filled green eyes and scrapes on her knees. Older boys were laughing at her, chanting "Forehead!" loudly at her. Before he knew what was going on, Naruto tripped, rolled down the steps to the playground, and was caught by the baker. ' _There goes my food for the week..._ ' The baker walked past a trash can and tossed the bread in there as no one would buy it after the Uzumaki touched it. Naruto got up brushing himself off, "so much for that birthday gift!" He walked to the swing set and sat there. The sun was setting fast so most of the kids were leaving or had already left. Naruto noticed the pink hair girl leaving too, "Maybe next time I'll talk to her."

The next few days were hard for Naruto, no food and all the adults hated him for no reason he could think of. It was known to all but Naruto and his generation that Naruto's birth is the reason the Nine-tailed Demon Fox was released five years ago. Konoha lost a lot that night and the birth technically did weaken the seal, but it wasn't like Naruto was the fox or he planned for it. The village lost it's Kage, many of it's people, and is still recovering from all the damage done by the fox.

The next morning Naruto found nothing by hateful gazes and hurtful whispers behind his back. A little girl ran up to everyone handing out flowers, as she handed one to Naruto her mother yelled at her for interacting with the "Cursed Child of Konoha". Naruto's smile faded with a wince as the mother and daughter kept on walking down the street. Naruto bumped into another girl around his age, "Sorry..." The girl perked up and was about to apologize when her bodyguard pushed Naruto away. "Watch where you are going! The young lady does not need your kind touching her!" A few older kids and adults agreed with the bodyguard and began throwing rocks at the five year old blonde. Naruto bolted towards the forest, maybe he could hide out there for a little while.

Panting heavily Naruto wandered to a fence that blocked off an area to the forest marked as, 'Training Grounds 7'. _'...that's an odd name_.' Naruto found a hole along the fencing and sqeezed threw it. The grass was a lushful green and the water was as clear as Naruto's eyes. Three stumps were by the enterance, which was guarded by ANBU in cloaks. A kunai whizzed right by Naruto's ear notching into a tree behind him. "WAAAAHH! LEMME OUT LEMME OUTTA HERE!" He darted for the gate as the two ANBU were surprised on how he got in there. "H-how? Captain is going to kill us..." An armor ANBU with a dog mask appeared right behind Naruto out of a spiral of leaves. "My my," The Captain paused for a second as he squated down to eye level, "How did you get in here?" Naruto had tears falling down his face and turn back to the guards screaming, "C'MON MAN DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!"

Kakashi Hatake, Captain of the ANBU Black Opts, was meeting with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sir, I am not sure how he got in to the ANBU training exam. But I will take full respisibility for it." The Third waved his hand and thanked Kakashi for his willingness to take the fall. "That's not the problem here. It's the fact that the orphanage bioted him out a week ago..." The Third dismissed Kakashi and called for Naruto. "Whadda'yah want old man?" Naruto responded with an annoyed tone doning a suspicious and gruff look upon him. Hiruzen laughed at the young boy's attempt to be intimidating. "Would you like some candy?" Naruto smiled excitedly, "YEAH! I mean-" he went back to that 'intimidating' look, "Uh yeah, I'd like some." The Third smiled as Naruto happily devoured the bowl of candy. Hiruzen and Naruto talked for a long while about how he was booted out, the bread incident, and the near death at Training Grounds 7. The third laughed at Naruto sneaking in where no ANBU knew about him. 'Talented likehis father...loud like his mother' thought the Third. Hiruzen asked Naruto why he attempted to steal old bread and sleep in the playground at night.

"Well people call me the Cursed Child of Konoha...I don't know why though..."

The Third Hokage sat the young boy on his lap, "The reason I can't tell you is because of the last decree of the Fourth Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto nodded sadly as the Dog Masked ANBU came back in. _'Looks alot like...like Minato-sensei?'_

Hiruzen explained to Naruto that his room and board would be covered by the Third until he became a Genin. Naruto smiled and agreed. "Your the Hokage right?," Hiruzen nodded, "Then I am going to become the greatest Hokage ever! Even nicer than you, and stronger than the Fourth!" Hiruzen Sautobi smiled. He wish he could be there for that day to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki wandered around the Village as it started getting colder out. Everyone was running indoors for warmth, but not Naruto. It wasn't any different for him now that the gusts of winter began to attack. Naruto did have his new apartment for the past month and a half, but his landlord has been damn close to torturing the poor young blonde all for something out of his control.

Naruto had no heat, electricity, or running water in his apartment. The landlord turned the water on for 2 hours each night so Naruto could bathe. He wasn't going to waste precious resources on a child that ruined everything.

Mr. Kaa Anguis was the cheapest landowner in Konoha. His slick boney fingers would do anything for a quick, easy coin. Having told the Third Hokage that Naruto's apartment was 1 ½ times more than it was really going for was low, and yet this man found a way to go even further below that bar he set. Naruto didn't know any better thinking that Kaa was the nicest adult after Old Man Hokage of course. There were very few people that didn't mind Naruto's existence. One in particular were the Harunos.

The Haruno family was a very average family. No too big, no special Kekkei Genkai to speak of. Mr and Mrs. Haruno held regular jobs in Konoha and made ends meet with smiles on their faces. They did lose a lot that night five years ago, but they do not blame Naruto for it.

Mrs. Haruno was no a superstitious person in the least because there was reason to be. She did not believe that _this_ pebble, and only this pebble, could save the world. Why should something so insignificant be the cause of all life's happiness and on the other hand something so precious be the "Cursed Child of Konoha"? Mr. Haruno was just a hard working man and had no room for superstition in his line of work. Also no one crosses Mrs. Haruno and doesn't end up on the couch for a week.

The youngest of the Haruno family was the five year old, Sakura. She had pink hair with bright green eyes, and as of late had been full of tears. Boys and girls alike have been teasing her about her forehead calling her names like, Walking Billboard, Forehead Girl, and so forth. Sakura would cry sometimes because she didn't know what was going on sometimes with these bullies. Why was she the target? Sakura would just say hello sometimes, not attack their person like they were doing to her.

As December and the winter weather drew closer, Sakura didn't go outside much now. It was just starting to get really cold, cold enough to see your breath blown away by the wintery gusts. Ninja and Civilian alike have been dressing in warmer layers to fight the cold. Even her parents made Sakura put on a hat that the other kids teased her about even more.

On the first snowfall in Konoha Sakura and the other children had been out to build snowmen outside of their respective homes. The blonde haired boy ran by them while older kids, maybe at the rank of genin, threw snowballs at him. Sakura could tell how wet from the snow he was. "He doesn't have any snow gear, Papa!" She was right, he wore a long sleeve tee shirt that would be fine for fall not a _snowfall_ , and a pair of black shorts.

Naruto was wet, cold, and tired of being hit by balls of _ice_. "Stop it you Sons of _Bitches_!" He wiped around and punched the closest one in the face. Naruto had tears rushing down his face and bruises all over his back and face. The parents brought their children inside as one of them called for someone to dissipate the soon to be brawl.

The Captain of ANBU showed up to an all out brawl between Naruto Uzumaki and three Genin. The dog masked Captain picked up Naruto off of the fourth Genin. Naruto was on top of him ground pounding the "leader" of the four low rank ninjas. "My my, what do we have here? A young civilian beating on four genin?" The three conscience ninjas quickly confirmed the Captain's assumption.

Naruto, three feet off of the ground, denied it. In between sobs he was kicking and yelling, "NO!..IT WASN'T ME I SWEA-!" Before he knew it, Naruto was back in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, my boy. Why are you here yet again with bruises and yet another busted lip?" Naruto pouted looking at the left wall as he was being bandaged. He refused to answer the Third Hokage. Sarutobi sighed as he dismissed Naruto and called for the Genin that Naruto was pounding on.

The Genin came into the office with excuses and reasonings why they fought the young child. "Hmmm…that is quite the story, but it is missing something." The Genin started to panic and sweat, the Third laughed at them as Naruto came back fully bandaged. "How did four genin lose to such a young child?"

The ANBU Captain walked Naruto home after picking up some winter appropriate clothing. Naruto now owns a warm jacket and warm pants. ' _That's odd. There is no power…_ ' The Captain thought to himself as he left the apartment in the direction of the Hero Memorial Stone.

Once he reached the stone he took off his dog style mask. Laying down a bouquet of flowers, a packet of instant ramen, and a scroll. Kakashi Hatake has been doing this every day since his time in the Third Great Ninja War. Kakashi promised from that day forth would he never fail his team again, but today was the third failure to his Sensei.

"Promises are hard to keep," he sighed heavily, "even more so as a Captain." Kakashi left a few hours after living through his memories once again.

Sakura walked in the playground alone, "Why do I always fall for that!" She wiped her tears quickly as a young boy zipped past her. It was the blonde boy who beat up those bullies! Sakura yelled out a warning to him, "Watch the ice!"

Naruto looked over at the pinkette with a blush. "Huh?" Sakura closed her eyes tight as the blonde slipped on ice, she also heard yells and groans as Naruto fell down the steps. "Are you okay?" She dashed over to him worried. Naruto just smiled at her, "yeah…It only hurts a little." He started to laugh until his nose started bleeding.

Naruto was screaming and causing a fuss as he was being dragged to the hospital. "No! I'm fine, see? No blood! Please don't take me, I'll be good I promise!" Sakura ignored all his promises and excuses to get away from the hospital. She stood on her tippy toes once they were inside.

"Um…Hello? We have a accident here!"

The nurse on call looked down at the picture; a small pink headed girl with a bright smile holding the collar of a pouting spiked blonde covered in blood. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"This is gonna hurt only for a second."

"Wha- AAAAAHHHH" Sakura sat in the chair with a big smile swinging her legs back and forth. She saw the nurse leave the boy's room mumbling about how babyish he was being over a broken nose. Sakura stepped in to see the window open and the blonde gone. ' _Where'd he go?_ '

Sakura went home before it got too late outside. Her parents asked where she'd been for the last hour. Sakura started to explain her trip to the hospital and the boy who broke his nose. "Are you okay?"

Sakura giggled and smiled, "of course, Mama!" Mrs. Haruno rolled her eyes at her daughters easy going attitude and brought Sakura upstairs for a bath and bed. Sakura dreamt about that blonde boy and the adventure she wished she could have.

 _She called out to him, "…!" He wasn't going to wake up, and she knew it. "Please … You have to wake up!" A man not far off was laughing at her and her love._

 _"He was too weak! Nothing can beat my eyes!" The man's eyes flashed to an evolved form, they were black with a red star like pupil. He clutched his sword tighter walking to Sakura._

 _"Stay back! … Please save me!"_

 _The man's left hand charged with lightning, and then in the center filled with a black flame. "N-no…"_

Naruto jumped awake the next morning in pain. "Grrr stupid nose.." He padded over to the bathroom hoping his nose looked better.

Naruto just stared at the mirror, he had two black eyes and dry blood on his upper lip. Today was a stay inside kind of day. The young child always found his fridge full without ever going shopping or asking for food. Naruto made himself a bowel of dry cereal and a glass of water.

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, a knock at the door startled Naruto out of his thoughts. "Hey brat you better not break a _fucking_ thing, got that?" ' _Oh it's the Geezer Kaa…_ ' Naruto was in for a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The worst of winter has finally passed, a few more snowfalls happened but nothing as deep or dangerous as the dead of winter produced. Naruto was happy that he could go out and play once more. He did play by himself most of the time, but he did have fun with one pinkette whenever he could. The last time they saw each other ended badly.

Naruto was nearly skipping around Konoha; he was and always will enjoy the freshness of the outdoors. Naruto saw the pinkette playing outside as well but this time she was with a friend! A lighter blonde then himself and almost a green shade of blue eyes, the two girls were laughing and running through the snow.

"Sakura do you know him?"

Sakura looked at the blonde approaching her and her new friend, Ino. "Yeah! That's the boy who slipped awhile ago!" Ino looked at her friend and deadpanned, "You know he is cursed right?"

Sakura looked at the boy as he waved to her. ' _Cursed….?_ ' Ino could tell by the look on her friend that there were gears turning behind that billboard of a forehead. "Ino, t-that's just not true!"

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder as Ino shook her in worry for her friend. "I gotta go, but Sakura," she patted Sakura's head, "Don't get hurt okay?" Sakura ignored her friend as usual.

He wasn't really cursed, right? Sakura shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. "Hey!" The blonde greeted her with a smile. The pinkette smiled back. "Uh this might be kind of late," He stuck his hand out to Sakura, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" She smiled back to him.

"Sakura Haruno"

Spring had finally showed it's green lush after a hard, bone chilling winter. Just as it was time for the leaves to bloom, Konoha did the same. The Ninja Academy started in just a week. Naruto was glad that there was no more ice left. He was sick of it.

On his way to Old Man Sarutobi he spotted Sakura playing with some other kids. She was now wearing a red headband that showed off her cute face. Naruto ran over to her and her friends, "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's ears perked up to that one and only voice. 'Naruto…' She smiled when she turn to see the blonde boy bolting towards her. "Sakura, are you really friends with him?" One girl scoffed.

Sakura was confused by Sarai's comment. She noticed that all adults hated Naruto. She asked her parents but they kind of ignored her questions. "Y-yeah of course! Why is it wrong to be friends with him?"

The Sarai girl sighed, "You do realize it is cursed right? Like end of the world curse." Sakura rolled her eyes and greeted Naruto with a big smile. Before anyone processed what happened, Naruto's left eye split open.

A brown-headed boy threw a rock at the young blonde. The girls screamed and ran away from the blood, while the boys laughed like hyenas. Sakura was horrified at the scene, but before she could call for Naruto the boys kept pushing him away. That was the last time she saw Naruto before they started the Academy.

A few nights later Naruto had trouble sleeping, not because of anyone's hatred or the torturous Mr. Kaa. He started the Ninja Academy, the very first step to becoming Hokage.

The Third Hokage summoned Iruka Umino and his teammate, Mizuki. "So you boys understand my predicament?" Iruka and Mizuki nodded, accepting this request. They were going to teach the Cursed Child of Konoha.

The first day of classes was simple, Introductions, Basic Hand Seals, and Draw forth Chakra. Easy enough, all went straight to hell for Iruka. The children wanted nothing to do with one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was lucky enough to sit with Sakura for the first class, but got separated until the last class of the day, Chakra. "So we will be using the Ram seal today to draw chakra out," Iruka started. He put his hands together with middle and index fingers raised up, and the left side slightly higher. He closed his eyes as a faint blue tint hovered around his body.

Iruka started with the explanation of chakra first. "Chakra is the mixing of your mental and physical energies manifested," he wrote on the chalkboard the two separate energies and the way they flow into each other. Iruka went on about training each pool of energy. He assigned two things for homework: first was practicing the hand seals Ram, Dragon, and Monkey. The second part was writing an essay on why should you use chakra cautiously.

Sakura walked closely to Naruto talking about the different games they could play once they start learning how to use chakra. "…. Oh hiding seek! How did we forget that one?" They both laughed as they went their separate ways home.

When Sakura opened the front door her mother greeted her with a snack, asking how her day went, whom she talk to, and whom she walked home with and about her first assignment. Sakura started with showing her mother the first three hand seals she had to practice that night. Her mother was very proud of her daughter; she was the first Haruno to really show interest in becoming a ninja.

"Hiruzen are you out of your old mind? Letting that _thing_ join the Academy!"

Danzo Shimura shouted to his long time teammate. Hiruzen Sarutobi just smiled at nodded at the one-armed man. "Relax, he is just your average Uzumaki. He possesses a great amount of chakra like his mother before him did."

Danzo slammed his hand on the desk, "His father had high amount of chakra too! The boy's chakra ate away at the seal on the Fourth's wife before he was fully developed." Hiruzen dismissed Danzo for the night, it was getting late and his son had some news for the family.

Danzo left the Third to finish up his work for the day. Danzo hated two people in the whole village, Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchihas. The Uzumaki brat is the sole reason he lost his right arm to that damned beast, so when he found out that the child's chakra was on a different wavelength than that of his mother's, Danzo found that the seal was keeping Naruto at bay not the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

The Uchiha clan was very misleading. They were the police force of Konoha but Danzo had some men from ROOT search into each report from the precinct, and found little details to the citizens' eyes missing. These details laid a path for a civil war among the village itself. ' _Hiruzen, my friend, you are getting soft in your old age._ '

The first week of classes went by faster than some needed it to. Today was a special test that would count for the rest of the children's' lives as ninja. The class went in alphabetical order to build chakra using the Ram seal.

Naruto was up after the class favorite, Sasuke Uchiha of the strongest clan in Konoha. All of the students succeeded in drawing out their chakra, some had more than others. According to Mizuki chakra pools can vary among all living creatures, but any one can increase their pool as well. "To increase one's chakra you will have to work body the body and the mind."

Sakura passed her test with an average amount of chakra, which surprised her and her Sensei. After watching different levels pass by her Sasuke Uchiha was up. Sasuke held the Ram seal and drew a steady flow almost like Iruka's demonstration. Being from the Uchiha clan he has already learned of this and the shuriken lessons they were going to learn in the forth-coming week.

"Alright _Naruto Uzumaki_ , your up." Mizuki had a hateful tone drip from his lips pronouncing the name. Naruto held the Ram seal as everyone else did but nothing happened. "Ain't that a shock, the Cursed Brat couldn't do it!" One of the students from the back shouted. "Here is a hand seal for next week's class!" Naruto turned around and flipped the whole class off. Sakura was surprised at the outburst. Naruto was always happy with her, even when the other kids hurt him. Was it too late for him already?

" _Naruto_!"

Iruka stepped into the classroom with the day's lesson plan. "That is detention after class. No recess!" Naruto sat back at his seat as ordered by Iruka, "You will try again after everyone else. We can't have any stragglers in this subject." The whole class groaned, some shouting:

"The Dork can't do just drop him out!"

Sakura turned to the girl behind her, "Why shouldn't he get a second chance? You had three just a few minutes ago!" Whispers of "Forehead girl told her" rumbled across the classroom. "Alright, alright that's _enough_. We only have a few more students. Just sit back and wait." Iruka cut in before any more problems arose.

One by one the class finished and Naruto was up again. "Okay Naruto try one more time," Iruka told him patiently. Naruto formed the Ram seal once more and began to focus. "Relax, don't force it. Just put less thought into..." Before Iruka finished the statement, Naruto erupted in a blue aura. His chakra blazed around him, cracking the floor beneath him and the desks that were hit by the licks of chakra. Sakura and the rest of the class were terrified! ' _He really is cursed_!'

Iruka and Mizuki were surprised that the boy could put forth more chakra than the two of them could together. The rest of classes were canceled for the whole academy even detention, all except Naruto's detention. "Why do I still have to stay? And even longer than before!" Mizuki shook his head as he left Naruto with chalk and the phrase, " _The middle finger is not a hand sign_."

"I'll be back in a few hours" he called to the blonde child. Naruto angrily wrote " _THIS IS BULLSHIT_ " across the whole board and snuck out the window. He didn't want to put up with that. When Iruka went to check on Naruto he found the room empty with an open window.

"Lord Hokage isn't going to like this…."

Danzo was in the Third's office again. Droning on and on about how everyone is afraid, how Naruto will absorb their souls, and drama along those lines. "Danzo, please give it a rest... It was just an overflow of chakra. None of the students leaned control yet." Danzo sneered at the old Kage. "The Uchiha brat has! They are always teaching the youngest before classes start!" Hiruzen rubbed his temples; it was going to be a long chat.

After Danzo left, Hiruzen pulled out his pipe, he needed to relieve some stress. Minato knew what went wrong with Naruto's birth. The fusion of Namikaze and Uzumaki chakra made more chakra in Kushina then the Eight Trigram Seal could handle. The complications of the birth, the Masked Man, was concealed from the public but for some odd reason Naruto's "chakra" was let out. Now this poor boy has to go through the exact opposite childhood that was originally planned for him. "He's just begun to over come this and now even more complications occur."

The Third walked the streets before heading home. He needed the fresh air after the blast of hot air from Shimura. Danzo was never the same after he lost his right eye all those years ago, and losing his right arm to the Fox hadn't helped either. There was a father and son yelling at each other down the path.

'Kids…' the Third thought with a smile, remembering the time Asuma left the family to join the Twelve Guardians. It did help but it was his execution of doing it. He was the Sarutobi problem child and yet Hiruzen wouldn't have it any other way. As he drew closer, Hiruzen realized it wasn't a father and son. It was Naruto.

"That's not fair! Why can't I but food from you?"

"Cause I am closed!"

"What about all of _them_?!"

"May I interject?" interrupted the Third Hokage. He noticed that Naruto was denied simple necessities yet again. It wasn't that the Hokage was dumb; it was that favoritism is a wrong quality in a leader, which later on Hiruzen would see that helping Naruto more than he has was not the same.

"L-lord Hokage?!" The man bowed respectfully as Naruto looked up to the elderly man. "Please excuse this brat- I...I mean child, for his utter disrespect."

Lord Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, "What is the problem here?"

The Shopkeeper started to explain how he was closed and Naruto could not buy food tonight. "But are there not other customers in there now?"

The Shopkeeper figured that the Third knew his real reason, and it was not treasonous to deny business. The Third asked if he could take the young blonde in with him. "Y-yes Lord Hokage…."

Hiruzen and Naruto picked up some food for the week and also some new clothing after. A lot of Naruto's clothes were stained by blood. Sarutobi regretted each action one of his people did to their own neighbor. It should be treasonous but the council never agreed.

Kakashi Hatake had just returned from a weeklong mission. He and two new ANBU were set on a simple training mission set up for ANBU. Two young Uchiha boys had just passed their exam and were on strict orders. The youngest clansman to wield the Mangekyo Sharingan, Shisui Uchiha, was to dig up information on Danzo Shimura and his ROOT. While the elite ninjutsu and taijutsu user, Itachi Uchiha, followed the Uchiha's "plan" according to Danzo.

"Lord Hokage wants to know who is doing what, and who is the real culprit behind these rumors." Kakashi went further into detail about how they go about this. "You both have _failed_ ANBU entrance exam. That should cover you for awhile." Kakashi handed them failed documents signed by Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Good luck you two…" Kakashi dismissed them for the most dangerous mission they would have to conquer.

Itachi walked into the front gate of the Uchiha compound. His younger brother, Sasuke, greeted him. "Itachi, Itachi! Can you practice shuriken jutsu with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sasuke. I got to tell mother and father something first."

Sasuke excitedly padded off to his room to continue his studying. Itachi found his parents discussing a matter of great importance, until he walked in the room. "Ah Itachi, how is the newest ANBU?"

Itachi shook his head as he handed the document over to his father. His mother, Mikoto, placed a comforting hand on her eldest son's shoulder. "Aw sweetie, they don't know what they are missing." Itachi smiled at his mother's reassurance.

His father on the other hand, was furious. "How can they not accept you?! You studied under Konoha's police force!" Itachi bid then good night, before he could be asked about Shisui.

Naruto spent the next few days and nights practicing until exhaustion. He built up chakra with each hand sign that Iruka assigned each class. Each night Naruto drained all of his chakra, but as of late it was taking longer to exhaust his pool of chakra. Naruto spent a great amount of time studying as well. He studied a lot of chakra concepts like the Fourth Hokage did.

Naruto would go to the Third Hokage whenever he finished a scroll so he could move on the next one. Hiruzen gave him the same lessons Iruka was on, but with explanations from the next year's adaption. Naruto was ahead of his year in chakra and in the written part of the academy, but it was his call for attention that held him back from reaching the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, and the smaller clans in his class. If people would follow the laws of Konoha, who knows how powerful Naruto could become?

The next few lessons were about throwing shuriken. Like every lesson before, Sasuke Uchiha had introductory training with his brother. Some kids found it easy to hit the log targets, but some had difficulties keeping the shuriken lodged into the log. This was yet another lesson Naruto stayed hours after school practicing his precision and form. Mizuki just watched the boy hone his talents further. "That's another detention!" Naruto spun around at the voice of Mizuki.

"What for, Mizuki-sensei?"

"For taking supplies home from class." Naruto was confused by this accusation. True the practice shuriken belonged to the Academy, but Naruto was _still_ at the academy! "Well you have two hours to spend after class tomorrow, put the supplies back and head on home!"

Naruto started to walk home after returning the training shuriken to his school pouch in the classroom. On the way down the street Naruto would practice making each hand seal. He named the seal and its origin was to him self. Without realizing where he was going, Naruto bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground. "S-sorry I wasn't paying attention!"

The pinkette stood up brushing her self off. "Its fine Naruto…" The person Naruto knocked down was none other than Sakura Haruno!

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto kept on apologizing until Sakura told him to cool it and continued on walking with her mother.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to the two Haruno ladies. Sakura just ignored the blonde boy as she picked up her pace.

"Sakura, are you blushing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Months have passed for the new academy students. The Semester was coming to a close, as the leaves began to fall. The kids were excited for the month long break, all except for two; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto wanted to continue classes so he could become a Genin sooner! Sasuke wanted to catch up to his brother Itachi.

Naruto noticed that all the girls surrounded Sasuke. "What are you doing over break?" One would ask, while another asked, "How 'bout doing that with me?" Sasuke smiled at the group and denied them all.

"Sorry I have to train with my older Brother."

All the girls groaned and sighed, but Sakura. She hung out with solely Ino and Sarai now. Her mother always asks about the "Blonde Cutie" but she just says he is with his own friends. "Sakura we need your help to c-coort, c-courd…"

"To court Sasuke. Yes I know." Sakura just shook her head at the poor blonde she called friend. "Well anyway, why don't you try letting him come to us?" Her friends just looked at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"That'll take deck-hades!" Ino shouted. Sakura and Sarai just sighed. Hopefully she would out grow this.

"You mean decade…"

Naruto was working hard the first day of break. The class all learned the Transformation Jutsu during the end of the Semester. Iruka and Mizuki only taught the students just to transform their facial features at this point. Naruto hasn't conquered this feat, all of the attempts always had big noses or ears the size of the Hokage Mountain faces.

"Transform!"

Naruto looked "like" a female version of himself. If she had big eyes, small nose, and no ears. Other than those small details he was a perfect feminine version of Naruto. "DAMNIT!" Naruto released the jutsu and went to bed. He was too tired to practice using his kunai today. Naruto fell asleep and had the weirdest dream.

 _Naruto just stood in the center of about nine people. He couldn't identify them as they were shrouded in shadow. "Are you sure? He seems kinda…..small."_

 _"And weak!"_

 _"Why is he blonde?"_

 _"He smells a lil' funny."_

 _"Whadda'yah mean?! He looks funny!"_

 _"I wonder how he'll taste~"_

 _"Can we stay on topic?"_

 _"Why are we here again?"_

 _"…"_

 _Naruto kept spinning to see_ _ **who**_ _was talking. He noticed even bigger shadows behind the people looking ones. "W-who are you?!" Naruto felt glares all around him._

 _"You believe this kid?"_

 _"He calls us and doesn't know it!"_

 _Naruto was dumbfounded and demand answers from the shadows. Deep growls and booming laughs erupted around him, waking the young boy from slumber._

Kakashi was with the two newest recruits, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, prepping them for a "B-rank Mission" that should last three days. The Third had told them that their family couldn't know they were ANBU. Shisui's parents were happy that the Third had chosen him to work with Kakashi Hatake. Itachi's father, Fugaku Uchiha, did not want that man and his fake Sharingan work with two of the strongest Uchiha in that generation.

"Why is it just you three?" Itachi was asked with a sour tone by his father. Itachi could easily get out of this without thinking.

"Father, Kakashi Hatake is one of the strongest Sharingan users to have appeared in a generation. Why not see how he fairs in battle?"

Fugaku had nothing more to say. The gruff Uchiha dismissed his eldest son and called for Sasuke. "Itachi, do you think it was _him_?"

"That's what we will find out."

Kakashi met Shisui and Itachi by the front gate. They were not to be in their ANBU gear at the start of this mission. "You two sure you are ready?" Kakashi asked one last time. This mission wasn't just a normal ANBU mission, this was a rescue mission that could go awry at any moment. These boys were fifteen and passed the ANBU Entrance Exam with relative ease. Kakashi was known to have passed the Exam at an early age, but that took a few weeks at his best.

"Captain Kakashi, does this have anything to do our personal mission?" Shisui questioned carefully. They were closing in on their planned campsite. Shisui was afraid to mix up missions and cause a civil war between his village and family. The Uchiha clan was a force to reckon with alone, they had many members in Konoha's ninja force but also the non-ninja members could use chakra, jutsu, and Sharingan. Danzo predicts that Konoha wouldn't stand a chance. Itachi smirked at his long time best friend. "Shisui, We won't let anything happen to our village _or_ our clan."

Kakashi laughed at these two who appeared to be on the same wavelength at all times. They were drawing closer to the camp, "I'll go over everything once we make camp." Shisui nodded and it felt like he sped up to Kakashi. The three ANBU ninja landed just a few meters away from a wooden shack. "Get some rest, once I finish the over view we are leaving."

Itachi and Shisui pulled out a scroll that held their ANBU armor, sword and mask. While preparing for the possible scenarios Itachi noticed that Shisui put his iconic tanto blade on his right hip, and his katana on his back. "Is there a reason for both blades?"

"Actually yeah there is!" Shisui started to defend his actions, "We don't know what we are going into, and Anko needs us to rescue her." Itachi just shook his head. Shisui has been waiting for this day his whole life. Ever since they got caught loitering in the Forest of Death, Shisui had a crush on Anko Mitarashi. Shisui even tried to learn how to make dango, but he failed. Shisui Uchiha is one of the most skilled users of Sharingan and yet he was blinded by a savior complex.

Kakashi began to explain that the three sharingan users would go in for extraction while Towa, Yugao, and Komachi would stay as reinforcements. Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui put on their masks and headed for the Lair of the Snake. The three ninjas were bouncing from branch to branch, rushing to their comrade's aid. The ANBU were not prepared for what they found inside the Lair.

There were experiments everywhere you turned. Tubes of blood and other substances at every table. Bones being studied with notes indicating; "Cursed Bone #39: strength increases twice as much as before with each new bone."

" _New_ bones?"

"Yes, like these!" From behind a boy no older than Itachi and Shisui dropped from the ceiling with two bone sabers. Itachi and Kakashi drew their swords, intercepting the slashes. Shisui prepared his jutsu, "Fire Style: Grand Flame!" A wave of fire engulfed the bone blade wielder. The boy spun around at a tremendous speed, putting the fire out.

"What are you?" The boy's right arm and chest were missing complete layers of skin, but instead of seeing organs and blood there was layers of bone covering his body like an armor. He ate a pill that made him start to sizzle as his skin started to heal within seconds. "Captain, what do we do?"

Kakashi began to devise a plan that could ditch this boy. "You two hold him here! I'll get Anko!"

Shisui and Itachi dashed to the boy with their swords drawn. The boy flicked his wrists as new bones shot out like hidden blades. The moment Itachi made contact with these newer bones, he understood what Shisui read. This boy made bone sabers that were even stronger than the ones before.

"You three will not get Lord Orochimau's Heaven Seal." He declared in a monotone voice.

Itachi threw a barrage of kunai that were evaded and blocked. Shisui slashed downward on to the enemy, his blade caught by both bone sabers in an X formation. His blade shattered in half by the reinforced bones leaving a dagger sized broken katana. 'Sh-shit…'

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The bone wielding foe barely evaded the bombardment of fireballs directed at him. With nimble movement, the bone wielder evaded fireball after fireball, deciding it was time to used range for his counter attack. "Take this!"

The boy shot little bone bullets at the two ANBU. When the launched finger tips hit their masks, they cracked and shattered to pieces. The Uchihas' were hit by the other bone fragments, with the notion to slower their movement. Both teenage Uchiha had their Sharingan activated. Their eyes reading chakra pathways and muscle movement from their enemy. Itachi had three tomoe like Shisui, but just a tad longer. "You ready?" Itachi tossed a glance at his teammate. A slight nod and Shisui body flickered right in front of his target, dual-wielding his broken blade and his tanto.

The Uchiha never let up on his slashes with intention to damage the enemy as much as he could in his short opening. His fully developed Sharingan allowed him to direct him to the area for the most damage, and keep up with his mastery of the Body Flicker technique. Shisui stabbed the boy in the arm with his broken sword, it's handle wrapped in paper bombs. He and Itachi ran of the room throwing kunai with more paper bombs. With a chain explosion the room was sealed off. "Let's catch up to Captain."


	5. UpdatePoll

Author's Note/Poll

In recent Naruto Filler most of my ideas for this story were used and i decided to change the story. I don't really want to follow this filler and had two back up ideas

1\. Pick up from Naruto and Sasuke's Final bout and work from there

2\. Do a Boruto x Sarada story post Boruto Movie

3\. NaruSaku Oneshots

Please review with your vote or PM it to me.


End file.
